


If History Repeats

by moosesal



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Backstory, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/pseuds/moosesal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them in high school and the backstory I like to think they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If History Repeats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my beloved turnonmyheels for her birthday. From her fic wishlist: 2) Sons of Anarchy backstory fic on any of the characters. I have no favorites or preferences. She may have no preference or favorites, but I have been dying to know about the history between Tara, Jax, and Hale since the first hint of something from their teen years. Sometimes you have to make up your own history, so here’s my fantasy version.  
> The direction of this was somewhat influenced by the lyric “You fall away from your past but it’s following you” from The Fray’s song “Fall Away.” It is not, however, songfic by any means.

  
They all look at each other differently now. But each look, each thought, holds a piece of the past.

~~~

Jax is sixteen and he’s got his license and his first bike -- a ’79 Ironside, all black with highway pegs for long cruises and pipes that rumble just loud enough to make people look but not get him pulled over -- and as crazy as he is about Tara, he just can’t bring himself to say no to all the hot chicks asking for a ride. When Tara dumps him and goes to the Homecoming dance with David Hale, Jax figures he probably deserves it. But that doesn’t stop him from taking the senior twins on the cheerleading squad. 

He meets them at the dance, because they won’t both fit on his bike. Midway through the night he takes Katie out for a ride -- they drive out behind a warehouse where she rides him, face-to-face, straddling him and the bike. When he drops her back at the dance, Kristie gets on and he takes her to a different warehouse where she leans over the seat and lets him bang her from behind. When he gets her back to the dance, they all pile into the backseat of the twins’ car and the girls kiss each other around his dick. It’s the first and last time he’ll come three times in two hours. But not the last time he’ll come three times in one night. Nor the last time he’ll have two partners in one night.

It is, however, the last time he’ll take Tara for granted. As he’s coming in Katie’s mouth -- or maybe Kristie’s, he isn’t really sure whose mouth is on him at that point -- he sees David pressing Tara up against the side of his car. They’re kissing, David’s hands on her hips, his thumb stroking gently along her side. It’s hot and clumsy and perfectly “appropriate” for two teenagers at a dance. It’s everything that Jax’s night is not.

The next day he calls Tara and apologizes and takes her out for a ride. She’s pissed and hard to win over, but he’ll be damned if he’ll watch her with David again. She’s his. Somewhere in the deepest pit of his stomach, he knows she always will be. And he’ll be hers.

~~~

David’s seventeen and love and he wants to die because the girl he’s in love with doesn’t know it. And it wouldn’t matter if she did know because she’s in love with Jackson Teller -- David’s enemy. They’ve been enemies since Homecoming the year before, and since Jax is going to be a criminal and David’s going to be a cop, they’re destined to stay enemies for life. David’s sure of it.

It doesn’t matter that he actually kind of likes Jax. Or that he can see what Tara sees in the guy, because while David’s totally straight, he can admit that Jax is a good-looking guy. If blond and handsome with a great smile is your thing. Apparently it’s Tara’s thing. And every other girl in town’s thing. 

David’s that nice boy whom the old ladies thank for help crossing the street. They pinch his cheeks and say “Such a sweet young man.” Jax, on the other hand, is the boy the old ladies would like to play “Mrs. Robinson” with. 

He looks at Jax across the locker room -- all lean muscle and sharp edges. He thinks of Tara’s soft curves and imagines the two of them together. He turns back to his locker and pulls his pants up before anyone can notice where his thoughts have led. After all, his thoughts will never be anything more than jerk-off material.

~~~

At eighteen years old kids think they know everything. But Tara’s not that girl. What Tara does know is that she’s got to get out of Charming. She looks at the women around her and knows that if she doesn’t leave, doesn’t go to college and med school and get a job and start a life somewhere else, that she’s going to end up like them. Pregnant, working as a checkout girl at the grocery store, being a biker’s old lady or worse. And it’s not that there’s anything wrong with that life; it’s just not the life for her. 

She wants something more.

She’s grateful to have a father who supports her desire to be something more. Who can help her pay for college. Who tells her to apply wherever she wants to go. She asks David where he’s going and crosses those schools off her list. She looks at Jax and doesn’t even have to ask. He isn’t going anywhere. He’s going to join the Club and work at Teller/Morrow and sleep with every girl who opens her legs for him. Which means every girl who says hello to him. Which means every straight girl in town. And possibly half the lesbians too.

As far as she knows he’s been faithful since they got back together two years ago. But that isn’t going to last if she isn’t there. With a guy like David? Maybe. But not with Jax. She wonders what it would have been like to be with David these past two years. 

When David walks up to her at her locker and asks her to prom -- right in front of Jax -- she just about chokes. It isn’t that she doesn’t know he wants her. She isn’t blind -- he adores her, wants her, makes her feel special. Jax make her feel at turns like a goddess and like she just wants to get the hell out. David suprises her.

Jax just laughs and says, “Are you fucking serious? Do you see me standing here, Hale?”

David swallows and nods and says, “Yeah. I see you. But I’m looking at  _you_.” He never takes his eyes off her. Not even when Jax raises his fist and cocks his arm back ready to swing. Tara stops him.

“Umm… Can I answer later, David?”

He nods at her. “Yeah. Later. I’ll, uh, … I’ll see you later, Tara.”

Jax looks at her like she’s lost her mind, then shakes his head and walks off. She thinks about him taking twins to Homecoming two years earlier and wonders why she can’t have two dates to prom.

After the final bell, she runs into Jax in the hall. “Go ahead,” he says. “Go with David. Opie and I are gonna go get drunk on the ball fields.”

~~~

Opie doesn’t go to the ball fields on prom night. He goes to the dance. With Donna. Jax doesn’t mind. Opie’s going to marry that girl one day. Jax can’t say the same about him and Tara. 

He’s halfway through a bottle of JD when Tara and David step down into the dugout, joining him on the bench. They’re holding hands, but when they sit, Tara takes Jax’s hand too. He passes the bottle of whiskey over to David who surprises him by actually taking a healthy swig.

“Look at you, Hale. Breakin’ the law.”

David huffs a laugh. “This was a bad idea, Ta--” She cuts off his words with a kiss. 

Now it’s Jax’s turn to laugh and pull away, but Tara doesn’t let go of his hand. Instead she turns her head and kisses him. Her back is partly to David; Jax sees her pull David’s hand to her side then up to her breast, before she lets go. She leans back into his touch, pulling Jax closer to her and placing his hand on top of David’s.

“Tar--” he starts, but she shushes him.

“Give me this,” she says. “Please.”

Jax stares into her eyes then looks over her shoulder at David. He seems nervous, but willing.

~~~

David’s hand is on Tara’s breast, but his attention is on Jax who is staring at him over Tara’s shoulder. David isn’t going to be intimidated. If Tara wants this and wants him to be part of this, he’ll do it. He drops his gaze and leans forward to kiss Tara’s neck and shoulder. She tips her head back and moans, clearly enjoying his touch.

David feels Jax’s hand squeeze his own over Tara’s breast. Then Jax’s hand shifts, like he’s tracing David’s fingers with his own. It’s soft and curious. David pulls his hand away and reaches for the bottle of liquor, taking a long pull from it. Jax is ahead of them in the liquid courage department.

Tara takes the bottle from him before he can sit it down and takes a small sip of her own, coughing a bit then taking another drink. She puts the bottle down and turns back to David, kissing him hard. Her tongue presses at his lips and he opens to her. He moves his hands to her sides and finds one hand entwining with Jax’s. Then there’s more skin beneath his touch; Jax has unzipped Tara’s strapless dress and let it fall forward, away from her body.

She’s so soft. The combination of her the smooth skin of her back, her side, her breast, and the rough calloused skin of Jax’s hand is overwhelming. Tara pulls back and says, “Now him. Kiss him,” and looks at Jax. David leans forward without thinking while Jax freezes.

~~~

“Kiss,” Tara says again. She wants this.  _Them._  She’d not thought of it before hand. But now… She wants it now. She wants them to have something good to remember not just of her, but of each other. When she’s gone and David is working for the Sheriff and Jax is in the Club, she wants them to have something to stop them from hating each other.

Tara kisses Jax, soft and easy. Then presses an almost chaste kiss to David’s lips. She moves from between them and stands up to let her dress drop to the ground. “Kiss.”

They’re both shaking, but David… shy, nervous David brings a hand up to Jax’s neck and pulls them together, pressing his lips to Jax’s. Tara’s slip of panties feels wet against her, the tops of her thighs sticky before they’ve even done much. She pushes her panties down her hips and thighs, then steps out of them and the dress pooled at her feet. She’s done this -- had sex -- with Jax before, but no one else.

“Don’t stop,” she whispers as they keep kissing. She slips behind David and pulls at the shoulders of his tuxedo jacket.

~~~

Jax’s mouth is softer than David imagined. His kisses are sweet and tender, like he expects David to break, like he’s kissing a girl. David isn’t a girl and he isn’t going to break. He lets go of Jax long enough for Tara to pull his jacket from his shoulders, then grabs Jax’s shirt to pull him closer. He presses his own mouth harder, showing Jax that he can take whatever Jax has to give. So Jax gives and David gives right back and for a second he almost forgets that Tara is even there.

But then Tara’s pushing Jax’s hand to his buttons and David can feel the soft breeze against his skin as his shirt is opened and pushed off his shoulders. Tara’s mouth is at his neck, his back, her hands grazing his sides as they slip around to tweak his nipples before sliding down toward his waistband. She unfastens his pants and lets her fingers slip inside, squeezing his cock -- which is already hard and throbbing -- in her delicate grasp.

And then she’s gone, moving around him to kneel behind Jax. It’s at that moment that he laughs, wondering how this is going to work on a dugout bench of all places. But then Jax’s hand is on his bare arm, and when David looks up he finds himself held by Jax’s gaze. Tara is pulling Jax’s T-shirt up and over his head. Then she reaches for the button fly of his jeans, but David beats her to it. He looks down just long enough to get the top button in his grasp then meets Jax’s eyes again as he pops each button and pushes his jeans open.

~~~

Jax can’t stop staring at David. He’d fooled around with Opie a few times when they’d been drunk. But it’d been jerking off in front of each other, staring at each other’s cock. There was no kissing, there was no touching, not even when he’d thought maybe he wanted to. He couldn’t risk ruining their friendship. But with David there’s nothing to ruin really.

Somehow they both stand up from the bench and David and Tara are pushing his jeans down. Jax reaches forward and pushes at the waist of David’s tuxedo pants. Just a small nudge to get them over his hips and then they’re sliding down his legs on their own. David has on soft cotton boxer briefs and Jax can see his erection pushing the fabric outward. He glances down at his own body to see the tip of his cock peeking through the slit in his boxers just before Tara pushes them down. Then he’s kicking off his Nike’s and stepping out of jeans and underwear. 

“Help me with David’s pants,” Tara says as she moves around him to kiss David’s mouth, jaw, chest, and stomach as she drops to her knees to untie his loafers. 

You could have asked Jax a billion times how he’d feel about seeing his girlfriend kneeling in front of another guy. Everytime he would have said, “Never gonna happen. No fucking way.” But as he moves behind David and takes in the muscles of his back, the firmness of his ass, he finds that for the billionth time that night alone, he can’t say no to anything.

They have David naked and Tara is still on her knees. She looks up at Jax; he’s standing behind and just to the side of David, holding her gaze as she takes David into her mouth. Jax doesn’t know which of them whimpers.

~~~

Tara can’t believe she’s on her knees with David’s cock in her mouth. She’s only recently tried this with Jax after much cajoling on his part. But sucking David while Jax watches? It’s possibly the hottest thing she’s ever done.

Jax stands there watching her and stroking himself for a moment then moves to kneel behind her. He presses his mouth to her neck and her shoulder, lets his hands move up and down her back then around her sides. He cups her breasts and thumbs her nipples before letting one hand slip down between her legs. 

His fingers slide back and forth, smearing wetness along her slit and up to her clit. He circles her clit, then slips his fingers inside her. Back and forth between her clit and her cunt, never spending enough time in one spot to let her orgasm build. Just teasing and teasing. He whispers in her ear, “You like this, baby? Like sucking him while I finger you? Wanna feel me fucking you while you suck him?”

He shifts his legs around her and she can feel the length of him poking against her ass. He pushes his cock down so that it slides between her legs, teasing her opening. “Fuck… fuck me.” She’s on her knees in the dirt, where anyone could walk up and see her, and all she can think is how she wants it hard and fast and now. 

Girls had been called sluts and whores for way less, but Tara can’t find it in herself to care.

~~~

David can’t quite believe what he’s seeing, what he’s experiencing. He keeps thinking of his grandma sitting in the stands during his games, what she’d think if she came out to the ball field right now. If he doesn’t think about her he’s going to come; he’s not ready yet.

To be honest, he’s amazed he’s lasted as long as he has. When Tara says, “Fuck me,” and he watches Jax shift and slip inside her, David feels his own cock twitch. He pulls back muttering “shit” and “sorry” as he starts to come. A splash hits Tara’s cheek, another the corner of her mouth, and then she’s reaching for him and pulling him back between her lips and David thinks he might weep it’s so good.

He reaches out to the dugout wall to support himself, feeling like he’s going to collapse from pleasure and exhaustion. He closes his eyes for a moment as Tara finally lets him slip from her mouth. Then opens them again when she says, “Come here. Down here.”

He looks at her as she grips his thigh and pulls him down to kneel in front of her. How can he resist? She leans forward and kisses him and he can taste something bitter and salty. Him. He’s tasting himself on her lips, on her tongue.

Her hands are in his hair; she kisses him and brings his hands to her body. He realizes Jax’s hands are on her hips now as he thrusts inside her. David isn’t quite sure what to do, he’d been a virgin before tonight. Still is depending on your definition.

Tara seems sense his uncertainty. Jax too. Tara pulls David’s hand to her at the same time as Jax says, “Touch her” then “Show him how you like it, baby.” She moves his finger over her in little circles, stopping now and then to press or squeeze. Then she pushes his hand down lower to her opening.

He can feel Jax sliding in and out of her. He pulls his fingers back up to her clit, feeling like he’s been scalded. But Jax seems to like it -- his hips had jerked harder, his breath had hitched, and he’d sent this look at David like he wanted more of that. David moves his hand back down and explores.

~~~

“Fuck.” Jax is going to come. The feel of David’s fingers brushing the base of his cock, then sliding lower to cup and squeeze his balls as he fucks harder into Tara is too much. 

But Tara’s not there yet so he looks at David again. “Suck her nipples.” Jax squeezes his own eyes shut then so he can’t see. He wants to watch, but he knows it’ll be too much. 

“Come on baby, come for us,” he whispers in Tara’s ear.

She’s panting and moaning and moving against him faster now. So close; he knows that whimper in her throat. He’s heard it before.

David’s hand squeezes the base of Jax hard and it helps. But then he can feel David’s thumb sliding inside Tara next to his cock and he’s on the edge again. “Shit, baby, so close. Don’t know if I can hold it.” 

“It’s okay,” she says. 

He opens his eyes and he can see her holding David’s head to her breast. He’s got a nipple between his teeth, tugging lightly. Tara’s rubbing her clit while David’s still got a thumb inside her, his fingers cupping Jax’s balls as he pumps into her faster and faster.

It’s too much.

~~~

Tara can feel Jax coming inside her and it starts to set her off. She rubs her clit faster and manages to get out, “Fingers… more…” as she keeps trying to ride Jax’s cock that’s softening and slipping from her.

But he’s there. And David’s there. She can feel their fingers inside her together. She tips her head back and Jax is kissing her, then David pulls away from her breast and he’s kissing her. Then they’re kissing each other and touching her everywhere and she shudders and arches back against Jax’s chest as the tension inside her explodes. 

Her legs are slick with sweat and come and her own juices. David slips his fingers from her first and his hands are on her hips, urging her up to his lap. Then he’s reaching past her to pull Jax up against her back again. She sandwiched tight between them and she has a fleeting thought of what it would be like to have them both inside her. But she’s not that kind of girl. Not right now.

Perhaps somewhere down the road, when she’s a doctor and David’s the sheriff and Jax is ready for forever. Perhaps then she can be that girl. 

For now she just turns her head and invites them both to kiss her at once. She thinks about leaving. And she thinks about one day coming back.

~~~

They all look at each other differently now, thinking about their past, and wondering about their future.


End file.
